


Happy Birthday Jack Kline- Winchester You Beautiful half angel person!

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: A Klarker love story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: It's Jack's 3rd birthday!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: A Klarker love story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Happy Birthday Jack Kline- Winchester You Beautiful half angel person!

**Author's Note:**

> May 18th- you know what that means!

"Jack..Jack c'mon babe you've gotta wake up" Clark tried but Jack just shook his head and groaned "Five more minutes"

"You said that five minutes ago" Clark rolled his eyes at the lack of response; he snuck under the covers and slipped a hand into Jack's boxers "Clark!"

Clark chuckled softly and began to rub Jack slowly, "..Clark" Jack shivered at the touch, loving the strong strokes Clark was giving his dick

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jack went white but Clark didn't stop, he just stayed hidden under the thick covers "Hey Jack" Dean greeted "Where's Clark?"

Jack bit back a whimper "Uh..he- he's in the bathroom"

Dean looked suspicious "Uh, huh..well anyways make sure to be out for breakfast- and no funny business" He warned "-Happy Birthday by the way"

"Huh?"

"May 18th- it's your birthday kid"

"Oh, um..thanks" Jack nodded and Dean closed the door "What the heck Clark!" He whisper-yelled pulling down the sheets

Clark shrugged innocently "You wouldn't wake up" He chuckled, Jack gave him a death stare and Clark pulled his hand from Jack's boxers "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

Jack frowned "I didn't know it was, besides it not a big deal" Clark gasped "Birthdays a huge deal!- oh my god, this is amazing-" He beamed "As your boyfriend I swear to give you the most awesome birthday possible"

"Clark you don't have to do that really-" Clark cut him off "Sshh, my angel- it's already happening"

-

Clark walked into the bunker's kitchen where Jack's family were having breakfast "Uh hello?" He said awkwardly and he could tell that Dean was giving him a death stare

"Hey Clark" Sam said nicely ''Where's Jack?"

"He's uh-..changing"

"..So _Clark-_ if that really is your name- what exactly are your intentions with my nephew?" Gabriel asked playing bad cop "Gabe leave him alone" Sam said to his-... _Gabriel_

"No Sam I'd like to hear the kids answer" Dean spoke up and Clark gulped "Well Dean-

"Mr Winchester"

Sam groaned "Oh my god-Dean"

" _Mr Winchester_ \- I really love Jack and I'd like to be with him for however long he'll have me"

Dean and Gabriel looked slightly convinced "..If you hurt him, I will staple dead birds to your car"

"Okay!-" Sam shook his head "I am sorry about them Clark- uh would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks me and Jack are going out" He said "..Has Jack really never had a birthday?"

Cas shook his head "This would be his first one, why?"

"..Just asking"

~

"Hey Jack you ready to- Jack?"

His boyfriend was sat fully dressed on his bed, watching a video on his laptop of some woman saying how much she loved him and Clark noticed the small tears on his face

"Jack?..are okay?"

Jack nodded, closing his laptop; he'd been rewatching the video his mother had made before she died "Yeah, just..my mom died one year ago today..she sacrificed everything for me.."

"Jack.." The nephilim never spoke about his mother, he didn't really like touching on the subject ever, it must've been why he didn't feel like celebrating

He sat on the bed with Jack and embraced his boyfriend in are hug letting Jack cry into his shoulder, his brows pinched together as an idea formulated in his head

~

Clark found Gabriel in the library probably pretending to read while he waited for Sam to get back "Gabriel?"

Gabe put down the book looking mildly realived "Yes that is me"

"Jack told me that you're an archangel- that means you're like really powerful right?"

Gabriel nodded "Yes, I am known to be incredibly strong _and_ handsome"

"Great- I need a favour..it's about Jack" Gabriel raised a brow "What's up with him?"

"His mom, he misses her I can feel it- and I don't know much about angels and heaven- but..can you take him to her?"

Gabriel pondered the question for a moment "..I can, yes" He said finally; he was surprised that Clark was even asking this of him, maybe the kid wasn't as bad as he had previously thought "It's just a matter of flying past the pearly gates"

Clark smiled "So you'll do it?" Gabriel stood "I'll do anything for Jack, just name the time and place"

~

Jack sighed "Clark what are we doing here?" They were in the woods, walking around to nowhere and Clark wouldn't say a word about where he was taking them

Clark stopped in his tracks, "Okay- Jack close your eyes" Jack reluctantly did, "..Now think of your mom-tell me about her"

"Clark why-?"

_"Just trust me okay?"_

"She was..beautiful..smart, fearless- I knew that she loved me- I met her once..it was nice..." Then Jack felt a sudden change that's when his eyes flew open and he was in -heaven?

Clark was still standing next to him in the garden, he took Jacks arm and led the confused boy to a woman who was planting flowers in the ground, Jack went still "Mom?"

The woman turned around and stood dusting her hands off she looked up, Kelly frowned "Jack?- what are you doing here?" She sounded panicked she could only assume the worst

"I..I don't know..I wanted to see you again" His voice was quiet, a stunned whisper "It's my birthday"

Kelly smiled "Oh Jack, come here" She hugged him tight and it took everything in Jack not to start bawling his eyes out, "Who's this?" She asked as they broke apart

Clark cleared his throat awkwardly "Uh? Hi?- I'm Clark your son's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

Clark nodded "I really love Jack and I just thought he should spend his first birthday with his mom"

Kelly looked at Jack and smiled "He's cute" Jack chuckled, "Yeah he is"

Clark wandered off to the back of the garden leaving Jack to talk with his mother, he could see them smiling and laughing as they spoke, it was nice to see Jack so at peace

"Nothing like a mother and her sons bond huh?" 

Clark jumped at Gabriel's voice "What the hell man!" He exclaimed not really caring that it was a archangel he was screaming at, Gabriel chuckled through his lollipop "Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you two- well not _want_ Sam said I couldn't leave you guys unsupervised" Gabe rolled his eyes "He said it was 'bad parenting' or whatever"

Clark frowned "You're an _archangel_ you could've just said no"

"You'd think but.." Gabriel shook his head "Not to Sam"

"..So is this what it's really like?- _heaven_ I mean" Clark asked curiously, Gabriel shrugged "More or less, it's basically just reliving the good times"

"What about...H-E double hockey sticks?"

Gabriel flat out refused to speak about that "I don't wanna scar your brain kid"

Soon it was time to leave but Jack wasn't sad or disappointed like he thought he would be, he felt at peace- and finally ready to enjoy his birthday

When they got back they Winchesters celebrated properly, teaching Jack about human birthday traditions- like cake, parties and candles

It was hilarious to watch him try to understand them but it was a fun 19th birthday nonetheless

Jack turned to his boyfriend; they were in bed about to go to sleep but his mind was still wandering "..I never said thank you"

Clark frowned "For what?" Jack shrugged "For helping me see my mom..and _caring_ "

"Hey I'm your boyfriend..it's my job to care" Clark sighed "..Jack I've been with all kinds of people, and I thought I knew them all- but then I met you and it was like something about you just..pulled me in y'know?- you're different and not just because you're only _half_ human"

Jack nodded "Yeah..but I've never been with anyone ever" He frowned "Except for that girl who said she loved me and ordered her zombie boyfriend to kill me"

"What?"

Jack shook his head "That's a story for another time" He yawned, burying his head in Clark's chest "Love you Clark"

Clark kissed his head "Yeah I love you too angel"

~

**Author's Note:**

> This was so half assed I literally wrote this in 9hrs so sorry if you hate it
> 
> But....Happy birthday to 2nd cutest angel in the world!!!, (I'm sorry but have you seen Castiel?) Also this chapter is considered pt4 of 'JackxClark'
> 
> Anyways leave your thoughts
> 
> Ciao!🌈


End file.
